


Down the rabbit hole

by KeriYagami2323



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Hair-pulling, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeriYagami2323/pseuds/KeriYagami2323
Summary: Normally I don't do femboys but this wasn't too hard as it'll slowly crank up to crazy domination.





	Down the rabbit hole

*Jamie's POV*

I was left in my new room, I wasn't sure but I look up after waking from my slumber. I had gone to my dorm bathroom with my team JSPR with me as team leader surprisingly. I had made a soft yawn which just a octave short of a female's. I had no idea what my day would be like today but I hope nothing happened. 

I was looking myself in the mirror with my long, Jade colored hair that reaches my mid-back without any sort of hair tie to keep it from getting so long. "....I don't even know why I don't even cut this thing..." I said in my oddly near feminine voice but again just a few octaves short. "Hey Jamie! Hurry up with you!" One of my teammates called out for me. "I'll be out in a second!" I shout as I was finishing washing my flawless face, seriously who in oum's name gave me this look? 

However, after managing my hair, and a shower which took a quite a bit. I came out with my clothing on which was a green shirt with khaki shorts as well. It compliments my beige gold tan skin very well. If I didn't know any better I would've been mistaken as Emerald if she was flat-chested, about 4'11" and slightly more slender to say the least. 

I ran into her a couple of times and the reception wasn't certainly the greatest. Although her female companion was rather amused at the scene. 

Around a couple minutes later was down at the cafeteria which I only got there in time of seeing Cardin and his teammates picking on a Faunus named Velvet. 

I didn't really recognized her but seeing he was pulling on her ears and berating her every time she begged them to stop. However, they account for Coco ready knock them to Vacuo and back but I grabbed the guy by the shoulder. "hey! Hands off her! You have no right to treat her so disrespectfully." I said in a stern, not so masculine voice. "Oh a bitch boy? This has to be the day of the freaks." Dove said as both Russel and Sky just laughed their asses off before Cardin let go of Velvet and walks on over to me. 

"So what are you gonna do? Huh little bitch?" I had to look up being this guy was way taller than I was. "We don't need to r-resort to violence." I was stuttering being intimated by the four of them. "Pfft, first all macho then acting like a woman? That's just sad." Picks me up by my shirt and tossed me to a table full of food. 

He was walking towards me about charge me but then as he was nearing me. He was hit on the ground with a thud. "Who the hell..." As his lackeys back away while he look up realizing who it was. 

I done so as well, a woman in a beret with sunglasses that are tinted black, which goes with her dark brown, short cut hair, with one wavy bang on the side which was her natural hair color but down the bang gradients to caramel coming down to the bottom. 

With her heels on, she stood at a even 6' taller than I am by a large margin.  "Oh crap,  its the second year... " Dove said out of fear as the other two also done the same.  

Coco then walks over towards Cardin which he was pissed scared out of fear.  "D-Damn... Look... " before he could say a word. "You lost your chance of forgiveness when you hurt my Velvet.... " I heard her said with so much anger and hate coming through her voice.  

"Now,  the word sorry.... doesn't apply with me here. "She soon rose her suitcase above her head and with grand speed,  slammed it down onto his back,  even with his aura taking the hit he was very much bruised. 

"Leave... come within the vicinity of her again.... Just imagine the horror awaits for you." I was slowly getting up,  holding my chest from the hit earlier.  'She.... Is fearful when she's mad.. " I said before she then walks over to Velvet,  helping her up

She was an average 5'6" height for a teenage female, with long brown hair which the same colored eyes. Long bunny ears which clearly identifies her as a Faunus.  She is wearing her school uniform,  which contains a white,  form-fitting top with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also appears to have a dark brown, long-sleeved jacket around her chest over the shirt. 

She also wear leggings which consists of two things. A pair of dark brown shorts and leggings that stop around the hip. 'A modest fashion... ' I slowly blush being how hot those two were, well one is hot and the other is adorable before they both walk to me. 

"Uh... " I didn't get a chance to respond before they dragged me away to their room. I wasn't sure what awaited me, but they certainly did though.


End file.
